Messages from wireless communication systems can sometimes be received by devices other than to which those messages were directed. If those messages are not protected by encryption or some other technique, it might occur that an unwanted recipient might receive information not intended for that recipient. For one example, some retail POS (point of sale) systems are electronically coupled using wireless communication, which presents the risk of a breach of security by an unwanted recipient who receives those messages.